Implied Consent
by BG Sparrow
Summary: One Shot. Eleven-year-old Severus Snape announces to his mother that he has just met the girl that he wants to marry. Eileen is not sure how to react. SnapeLily implied, a tad OOC. Just for fun. :


This is really random, a kind of spur-of-the-moment thing I wrote to take a break from this God awful Brit Lit paper I'm writing, and I just thought the idea would be funny to see Snape tell his mother that he's going to marry the girl he just met (Lily Evans). I know it's very out of character for Snape, but big deal - this was a funny little thing to write. I hope you get a little giggle out of it, or at least, a smile. Thanks for having a look and please review! I respond to them all out of courtesy. :)

**. Implied Consent .**

"Mum, I just met the girl I'm going to marry."

Eileen Snape turned around from the kitchen counter and gave her eleven-year-old son a sharp look.

"You've met the girl you're going to marry?"

Her son considered a moment and then nodded once. "Yes."

"Does she know you're going to marry her?"

"Not yet."

"And just when do you intend on telling her?"

The boy looked away timidly. "I'm not sure I ever will," he murmured despondently. It took _how_ much courage just to exchange hellos and names for the first time?

Eileen shook her head with annoyance at his rambling, feeling her temper flare for some reason or the other. Tobias wasn't due home for a few hours, however, and her son had just come to her declaring he wanted to marry a girl he had just met. Part of her softened and withheld a bit of anger as she looked back to her boy pensively.

"And why won't you?" Severus looked up, and she asked, "Why won't you ever ask her?"

Oh, how do you explain this to your mother? Severus shrugged in embarrassment, feeling that he should just run out of the room now.

"I just… I can't, she's too… I can't talk about it."

"That big of a secret, huh?"

"No, not a secret, I just can't… explain. How I feel. What she's like."

Eileen was getting a small bit of amusement from his flustered words, allowing a tiny smile as she flourished her wand to stack the clean dishes.

"Well, certainly you can describe her somewhat," Eileen said, trying to coax more out of him for the sake of talking with him for the first time in three days. Her son again looked to be thinking hard, the ghost of a smile touching his pale face.

"She's my age," he began slowly. "She has long red hair and green eyes and she swings really high on the swings and jumps off them."

"She sounds brave. Brave or stupid."

"She's very smart," Severus defended enthusiastically. "She's going to be witch and go to Hogwarts-"

"_Going to be_ a witch?" Eileen interrupted sternly. Severus suddenly wanted to slap a hand over his mouth. If his father got wind that he was spending time with a muggle born…

"Well, you know, like I'm _going to be_ a wizard," he recovered casually. "I'm not one yet because I haven't started school yet and neither has she."

Eileen narrowed her eyes. "What's her name?"

"L-Lily."

It rolled off the tongue so nicely.

"Her last name?"

Severus swallowed uncomfortably, grateful his mother hadn't seen him as she waved her wand at something else in the kitchen sink. "I don't know her last name," he lied.

Eileen regarded him for a moment suspiciously, but she eventually huffed. "You're going to marry a girl named Lily? Lillian?"

Severus could hear the disapproval in her tone and felt disheartened. He should probably never talk about Lily again to anyone. That would be for the best.

"Severus? I asked you a question."

"Oh. I don't know."

"Now you're not sure? You just told me you were going to marry this girl and now you doubt yourself?"

He wanted to go to his room. Now.

"Well if she doesn't like me I can't make her marry me," Severus said nervously. Though, he could find a way somehow. All he'd have to do is keep telling her all about being a witch and she'd love him because she loved talking about it so much.

And she was _kind_.

"I don't even think she likes me," he added just to kill the conversation. He wanted to go think about all the things he could Lily about Diagon Alley the next day and picking a wand and getting robes and shopping for books and quills and a pet-

"Why do you think she doesn't like you?"

Eileen looked back to see her son giving her a very level look, as if the answer were so obvious a blind man could see it. She sighed silently. Perhaps he wasn't the most attractive boy, but he had a fast mind to compensate. Eileen smiled, a true rarity her son could count on one hand how many times he'd seen, and she smoothed the shoulder of his shirt. He looked peeved by it, but her hand remained there.

"Listen to me," she said in such a gentle voice that it through him off entirely. "I don't know this Lily, nor do I think I want your father to, but you need to worry about other things besides marrying her right now."

"Not _now_," Severus said. "When we're older and leave Hogwarts. That's a long time."

"Yes," Eileen agreed, "so devote your time to something else until then. Who knows, you two may never speak to each other in school or see each other at all."

"No, we will," he argued, afraid her words would be true just for being uttered. "We're going to see each other all the time. We can study together and eat together and if we're sorted in the same house, loads more."

"Don't get your hopes up," Eileen warned. "The way you describe her, she sounds very different from you."

"She is, but I like her."

"Still going to marry her then?" Eileen asked with a peeping grin.

"Yes. I am."

Then, he suddenly went quiet, looking at his mother gravely. "Are you going to Dad?"

Eileen saw so much of herself in her son, and it amazed her to realize then that he had the same fear of his father that she did. She patted his shoulder a time or two and returned to her work.

"No. But don't ever talk about her again, do you understand?"

It was a death wish, but her son nodded to spare himself his father's wrath.

"Yes."

"Good. I left some of my old school things upstairs in your room earlier, too. There're a few books in the trunk for Transfiguration, Charms, and Potions. Look at them."

Severus again nodded, his mother watching him head to the stairs in hurry. She knew Lily was probably a Muggle born that had captivated her naïve son's attention unintentionally. She knew he was getting too excited too soon. She knew it was forbidden, but part of her wished him all the luck in the world.

And she knew he would show Lily those books tomorrow, if she knew her son at all.

**. Please Review .**


End file.
